1993 - 51004 - BLONDE Straight Hair with Curl at Bottom with Straight Bangs and BLUE Eyes - Soft Baby 21" WEICHBABY - Gotz Play Doll
This Gotz Play Doll - Baby Doll was produced in 1993; she measures 54cm/21" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 51004, which also acts as her assigned Doll Name. She has medium-length, straight blonde hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; her hair is "ROOTED" and worn up in two high, side pigtails with red elastic headband with blue pom-poms. She has BLUE "sleepy-eyes" with an UNKNOWN eye design. She is a non-articulated, soft-bodied "INFANT/TODDLER," WEICHBABY baby doll. This type of baby doll is classified by Gotz as a "SOFT BABY" (or "WEICHBABY") in German; it has a SOFT BODY (i.e. the torso is a soft, lightly weighted, padded cloth). These dolls have vinyl heads and 1/4 vinyl limbs; their elbows and knees are cloth. These WEICHBABY baby dolls cannot stand nor move/pose any joint independently of their body, but their lower torso is weighted, which allows them to maintain a sitting position; however, these dolls are non-articulated baby dolls. A Weichbaby can come in a variety of sizes, from small (13") to large (21.5"), and span many age groups (i.e. newborn babies, infants, toddlers, etc). A Weichbaby falls within the doll category: "Play Doll" as these dolls are specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. These dolls are mass-produced; they may be bald; have "sculpted" and/or "painted" hair; have durable "rooted" hair (i.e. hair that has been inserted directly into the scalp); and either have "fixed" (i.e. painted) eyes or "sleepy-eyes" (which open/shut when a doll's position is altered). Weichbaby dolls have limbs that can be easily wiped down and cloth bodies with hair that can be easily cleaned. As dolls intended for play, their outfits are made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for their durability and ease of care than for their appearance. For these reasons, these baby dolls are the least expensive baby dolls offered by Gotz. Catalog Information *Baby Doll Name: 51004 *Baby Doll Age Group: INFANT/TODDLER **INFANT/TODDLER: Dolls with physical features that place them in the infant-toddler age bracket. *Year Produced: 1993 *Baby Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 51004 *Height in cm/inches: 54cm/21" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHBABY *German Classification (in English): SOFT BABY *Baby Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Baby Doll Collection/Series/Line: If Applicable *Original Cost of Doll: $158.00 *Doll Produced In: UNKNOWN 'Physical Characteristics' *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR WITH A SLIGHT CURL with straight bangs. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Hair Description: Medium-length, straight blonde hair with a slight curl at the bottom with straight bangs; she wears her hair up in two high, side ponytails with red and blue pom-pom headband. *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at pupil and radiates outwards to edge of iris. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from pupil to edge of iris. *Other Physical Features: TEETH **Does doll have glasses? Teeth? Freckles? 'Articulation Classification' *'ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: NONE' *'ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated' Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT BABY Gotz classifies this baby doll as a SOFT BABY or WEICHBABY; these dolls have SOFT or CLOTH shoulders and upper thighs, which means they do not have articulated joints. These dolls have cloth and vinyl limbs; their vinyl limbs are 1/4 length; these baby dolls cannot stand on their own but can maintain a sitting position as their lower torso is weighted. These dolls have the following physical characteristics: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan; soft, padded, weighted, cloth torso. *'1/4 VINYL EXTREMITIES': Forearm to fingers; mid-calf to feet are 1/4 length vinyl. *'3/4 CLOTH LEGS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls have 3/4 cloth legs; thigh to mid-calf is cloth. *'CLOTH ARMS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have 3/4 cloth arms; shoulder to forearm is cloth. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK'/Non-Articulated: Some dolls within this category will either have either a cloth neck or a "fixed" vinyl neck. Both types of necks do not articulate; vinyl necks are capable of manual rotation within cloth doll torso, but neck does not have an actual articulated joint. 'Original Outfit Description' Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this baby doll's original outfit. 'Original Box' Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this baby doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Soft-Bodied Baby Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Baby Dolls Category:Non-Articulated Baby Dolls Category:Play Dolls: Baby Dolls Category:Weichbaby = Soft Baby Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Dolls with Teeth Category:Infant/Toddler - Baby Dolls Category:21" Baby Dolls Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Straight Hair with a Slight Curl at Bottom Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls